Pearls
by Johanna's Mellarkable Trident
Summary: A Pearl is formed when a clam is injured. The Pearl is the teardrop of the clam and proves there can be beauty from pain. Katniss Everdeen is a struggling teenager battling selfharm and bullies when four new students arive can they help Katniss find her Pearl or do the wounds run too deep? Highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey**** Guys!**

**So this will be some shot as I'm not **

**Too good at putting my ideas on paper**

**But if I get good reviews in the future I might turn this **

**Into a multi-chapter story!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own The Hunger Games<strong>

**But I do have a unicorn...**

**Her name is Luna and she likes Cheetos**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-<p>

Worthless. That's one word to describe me. Completely and utterly, worthless. The cruel taunts from all these years haunt me like ghosts, as a child I would hear people say 'love yourself' and think, who doesn't? But now I think, who does?

My name is Katniss Joy Everdeen, and I live in hell.

I look around my room. Its not big, I call it my 'shoe box', I take a look at my forest green walls and sigh. I wonder what will happen to it when I'm gone. Some time during my mental wondering I've ended up in front of the floor length mirror on my wall. I'm not any thing special, you can just make out the tiniest of curves coming onto my slender form. I sigh at my reflection my gaze straying from my build to my wrists. Tiny little lines decorate the tanned skin on my arms. Its a natural tan though...I wouldn't dare go outside. Its not like I have friends anyway.

Shaking my head I head to my wardrobe and pick out black skinny jeans, a navy vest top, and a deep purple zip up hoody. I go to my bathroom and rim my eyes with black eyeliner. I dont wear any makeup other than that. Grabbing my bag and my black boots I go down stairs to see my mother staring at the wall, nothing new. She's been this way since father and prim died. I grab my keys off the side and put my hood up effectively hiding my raven hair which us yet again in my signature braid.

I take the twenty minute walk to school. My own personal jail. When I die I'll go to heaven because I'm spending my time in hell right now. I walk up the stone steps, the school emblem mocking me. I stare at the white rose adorned with bright red and harsh gold before taking a deep breath and walking inside. As if rehearsed all eyes glarenin my direction I shift the strap on my shoulder and will myself to keep my face stoic. As I walk towards home room with Mr Heavensbee thebeyes follow me and I can hear the tell tale hiss of whispers, carrying god knows what rumours about me, this isn't unusual they follow me everywhere. As I go to enter the classroom the cool metal of the door handle is torn away from me and I lurch forward. My body tenses in preparation for the impact but it never comes. Instead I feel warm hands on my shoulders and find myself gazing into a pair of eyes that are the most gorgeous combination of blue, green and what seems to be silver.

"Oh sorry." A deep masculine voice rings out from above me, the strange boy steadys me in my feet once again apologising and hurries out the door. Within two seconds if his absence the first insult is thrown my way, the words slicing through me like daggers.

"Well if it isn'Catpiss Never clean." A shrilly voice rings in my ears. I grit my teeth and make my way towards my usual seat. Right at the back near the window. I plug my headphones up and blast my music as the blonde's shrilly voice continues to hurtle insults my way. I turn the music even louder and lose myself in the lyrics of Kick Me by Sleeping with the Sirens. I see students get up and leave so I turn off my music and leave the room ,but I fail to notice the 3 sets of eyes burning their questioning gazes into the back of my head.

Throughout English I have paper balls, glue sticks and occasionally scissors thrown at my head. In science I feel stares burning through my back and turn to meet the Careers cold eyes. Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, and Clove. The richest prettiest and cruelsest people to walk the face if the Earth. Cato, with his hard blue eyes like ice and muscular figure is certainly the most intimidating but he is pretty thick. Clove, has deep hazel eyes shoulder length brown hair and a Petit figure. She us the brains of the group and is fairly beautiful. Marvel is the least intimidating, no one knows how he got in with Careers but he did so he isn't questioned. Finally, Glimmer a foul mouthed beauty with sharp green eyes and perfect blonde hair. Glimmer is the sluttiest person this side of the globe, and is constantly slathered in makeup.

As usual I head to my table, and sit alone. Once again I suffer from a verbal onslaught. I plug my headphones in and rest my head on the table. I can still hear the high pitched buzz of Glimmer's voice and make out some of the words she's saying. "Seam slut", " worthless", "fat", and "tramp" fly around my mind and I think I'm going to cry. I almost do but something miraculous happens.

"Hey! Princess orange, yeah I'm talking to you!" My saviour shouts, I discreetly shut off my music. "Insult her one more time and I'll take a fork to them balloons in your chest," her tone turns from serious to mockingky sweet "cause we all know they ain't real". The whole cafeteria bursts into laughter and Glimmer's face turns seven shades of pink before her stormy gaze lands on me. I internally curse my saviour, not that I'm not grateful but I can take care off myself I dont need her help. I get up and head to the doors but before i reach them I feel two twig like hands push my down.

I collapse on the floor with a loud thud. And then Glimmer tops it off with a large pint of strawberry milkshake all over myclothes. I stumble out the doors and too the bathroom tears blurring my vision. I step in the cubicle and change into a pair of faded purple skinny jeans a green day shirt and a black zip up hoody. As I bend over the sink to wash the milkshake off my face the door creaks open. My body visually tenses before a soft voice you can only describe as airy rings through the room.

" Here let me help you" she says, I can tell this is not the same voice as earlier. Before I can open my mouth I feel soft hands in my hair helping to get out the slight pink milkshake in it. My body starts to relax even though my mind is screaming warnings at me something about this person makes me calm. I dry my hair off using a hand dryer and the voice speaks out again.

"I'm Annie Cresta, its nice to meet you I'm sorry about that girl out there we don't believe a word she says" Annie says in that airy voice of hers. I am about to think her when my mind replays what she said.

"Wait, WE. Who is we?" I ask, its obvious she's new here so she can't have to many friends already...can she?

"We is my boyfriend, and two best friends" I see a tinge of pink take over her cheeks as she mentions her boyfriend.

"Well nice to meet you Annie ,but you should stay away ,if you come near me you get hurt." As soon as I utter the last words I stalk out of the bathroom and go to the only place I find peace...the music room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**This would of been a one shot ,but my first review told me to keep going so...**

**I hope you like it! Keep good reviews coming,**

**Please just limit**** Flames**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Hunger Games<strong>

**I do own a dragon though,**

**Her name is Eterna and she eats M&M's**

* * *

><p>The schools water pipes burst the day I met Annie Cresta. Because of it we had a two week break, I haven't seen her since and I hope I don't today. The whispers and stares are stronger today, before I realise it I'm not at my table in the cafeteria ,but outside the music room I quickly scan the hallway before entering the room. The windows let a lot of light in the deep red room and the mahogony instruments and desks fill me with a sense of security. I walk over to a deep mahogany piano and seat myself on the red velvet stool. I press one of the delicate white keys and a song I recently wrote runs through my mind. So I close my eyes, take a breath, and sing.<p>

It's just another night and I'm staring at the moon  
>I saw a shooting star and thought of you<br>I sang a lullaby by the waterside and knew  
>If you were here, I'd sing to you<p>

You're on the other side  
>As the skyline splits in two<br>Miles away from seeing you

But I can see the stars from America  
>I wonder, do you see them too?<p>

So open your eyes and see  
>The way our horizons meet<br>And all of the lights will lead  
>Into the night with me<br>And I know these scars will bleed  
>But both of our hearts believe<br>All of these stars will guide us home

I can hear your heart on the radio beat  
>They're playing "Chasing Cars" and I thought of us<br>Back to the time you were lying next to me  
>I looked across and fell in love<p>

So I took your hand  
>Back through lamp-lit streets and knew<br>Everything led back to you

So can you see the stars over Amsterdam?  
>Hear the song my heart is beating to<p>

So open your eyes and see  
>The way our horizons meet<br>And all of the lights will lead  
>Into the night with me<br>And I know these scars will bleed  
>But both of our hearts believe<br>All of these stars will guide us home

And oh  
>And oh<br>And oh whoa  
>I can see the stars from America<p>

* * *

>"YOU, can sing!" A shrilly voice splutters. I know that voice, its the same one that caused my life to become the hell it is. I turn round my eyes and face aghast. I stutter and desperately rack my brain for something to say ,but come up blank.<p><p>

"Oh this is perfect" Glimmer says more to herself than me I move towards my bag hoping for a quick escape. Unfortunately the movement catches her eye and her bony hand grips my video yanking me back. "You are going to do everything I say Catpiss or I will make your life 10x worse than now." Glimmer hisses from above me. I gulp and nod my head, Glimmer smirks evilly at me and launches into what will most likely be the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

>After Glimmer's blonde mane disappears from sight I let my guard down and let a tear role down my cheek. In this moment I'm so distraught I don't see the bronze haired boy until his arms circle round me causing me to jump and fight to escape. I struggle but when the boy shows no signs of releasing me I stop fighting and bury my face in his shirt. When the tears stop he finally releases me from his arms and I wipe at my cheeks with the sleeves of my gray hoody. I glance up at the boy and to my chagrin cannot deny he is beautiful. A pair of seemingly endless emerald eyes gaze down at me from under his bronze locks. The boy nay the Adonis has a swimmers build. His broad shoulders and narrow hips are painfully obvious in his T-shirt and jeans.<p><p>

His voice startles me out of my mental assessment. "You have a really good voice you know." He says to me. I blush and avert my eyes from his and to the ground. Then something clicks.

"Oh so you heard...and the other part?" I say wearily mentally reprimanding myself for not checking I was alone before I cried. I reach for my bag and adjust my clothes thankful that now is my study period. I rise to leave and almost make it out the door when his hand shoots out and grasps my wrist. A cry escapes my lips as a burst of pain shoots up my arm as his fingers come in contact with the fresh cuts that dominate my skin.


End file.
